Amy Sutton
Amy Sutton is a character in the Sweet Valley series of books. Amy was first introduced in Sweet Valley Twins as the best friend of Elizabeth. She, Elizabeth and another friend of their's Julie Porter, were the founders of the Sweet Valley Middle School newspaper, the Sixers; and added to that, Amy was also in Madame Andre's ballet class along with Elizabeth and her sister, Jessica. She was also a member of the Middle School cheering squad, the Boosters, which infuriated Jessica, her friend, Lila Fowler and other members of the Unicorn Club, who had originally wanted the Boosters to be an extention of their club. In the time between the end of Sweet Valley Twins, and the beginning of Sweet Valley High, Amy and her family moved to Connecticut, because of her mother, who was a sportscaster, received a job on the East Coast. In SVH #29, Bitter Rivals, Amy moves back to Sweet Valley, when her mother receives a job offer near their old home town; but the years apart were frought with changes. Amy was more interested in her looks and boys than she had when she and Elizabeth were friends. (During her time in SVT, she was more of a tomboy) Amy also had a rivalry with Enid Rollins, who was Elizabeth's best friend at that time. Elizabeth and Amy broke off their friendship, although they were still cordial to one another, while she also began to be friends with Jessica, Lila and Cara. In fact, Amy kind of superseded Cara's place in Jessica's life; because Cara was hanging out more with Elizabeth. She was also known for being very boy-crazy. She had crushes on many boys, including Ken Matthews; Peter DeHaven; and Tom McKay. Her interests with Peter were blunted by his one off date with Johanna Porter, the sister of her old friend, Julie. When Ken was blinded in a freak car accident, Amy, out of her shallow pride, dropped Ken as a boyfriend. She was interested in Tom McKay, but was turned down gently by him, because he had discovered that he was gay. However, Tom matched him up with his best friend, Barry Roark, and that calmed Amy down enough to be loyal to him. Amy had also had a crush on Bruce Patman and was intent on busting him and Regina Morrow up as a couple. She succeeded in that, but she did not realize that her actions had inadvertantly led Regina to hook up with a group who did drugs. She tried cocaine, but because of a heart murmur she had had since birth, she died. Amy, like the rest of the students at SVH, was in shock and sadness. She was later confronted by Elizabeth(her former friend) and made Amy see the consequences of her actions that lead to Bruce going back to his old ways In Sweet Valley High: Senior Year, Amy's friendship with Jessica suffered when she and Lila took Melissa's side that ruined Jessica's public image. However unlike Lila, Amy was more than happy to follow Melissa's Anti-Jessica campaign. After Melissa began losing more of her friends to Jessica and started to find out what life is like in her rival's shoes, Amy remained at her side. Category:Characters